Measurement systems of this type are known, for example, from:    1. Hoffmann, Dieter: “Wheel Profile Wear Test on Passing Railway Vehicles”.    2. EP0 228 500 B2    3. Hauschild G./Neumann P.: “Automatic Diagnosis of the Condition of Railway Wheels with the ARGUS System” in ZEV+DET Glas. Ann. 124 (2000), 12th December.    4. WO 2004/085957 A1    D1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,492    D2: WO 2004/008067    D3: US 2003/072001A1    D4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,026
In this context, WO 2004/085957 A1 refers to a solid body (1) on which the measuring instrument is positioned. The document D4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,026 stipulates a “solid steel plate (12)” used to connect the measuring instruments firmly to the through track, with the through track also designed as track panel.
The known standard of technology requires heavy-weight supports to avoid relative movements between the measuring devices and prevent the through track from bending under the weight of the railway vehicle passing over it. The measuring instrument and the through track are usually positioned on a heavy concrete foundation. The costs for such a concrete foundation are high and sometimes equal half the value of the entire measuring system.
With other known solutions for this standard of technology, the measuring instruments are connected to the measurement section of the track to avoid heavy foundations. Due to such a connection, the measuring instrument follows the bending of the track under the load of the railway vehicle rolling over it. There is no relative movement between the track and the measuring instrument in the process.
For example, the document D2: WO 2004/008067 stipulates that the measuring instruments should be positioned in a trough and the trough fastened under the track with plates. The individual measuring devices of the measuring instrument are mounted on flexible dampers in the trough. A cover plate with openings for light sources and cameras prevents anything from falling into the trough from above, while an air curtain protects the optical windows or lenses from dust, small objects and leaves.
Another document D3: US 2003/072001 A1 stipulates the arrangement of optical beam devices on plates, each assigned to a rail of the track and firmly connect to it. The optical beam devices are each aligned at a close vertical distance to the measurement object, the railway wheel. However, the insufficient vertical distance causes inaccuracies during measurements, in particular when measuring the diameter and profile.
The disadvantage of an insufficient vertical distance between the measuring devices and the measurement object also applies to a solution which is known from document D1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,492. In this case the optical beam devices are each accommodated in housings mounted on thick steel plates. The steel plates (three are named) rest on dampers, regardless of the track, i.e. rails and thresholds. As a result, the measuring instruments are not effected by the track bending, however their attachment to several thick steel plates and the noticeable short distance between the measuring instruments and the measurement object increase the computation volume, which is a distinguishing factor of the D1 document.